


You aren't trash, you're recyclable trash

by Gelasia_Kidd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelasia_Kidd/pseuds/Gelasia_Kidd
Summary: Where I'm putting my drabble story ideas for adoption. Fandoms added to the tags as added.





	You aren't trash, you're recyclable trash

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that Time Travel fics are fun, and I also think this would make a good less-bashing character study on Molly Weasley. Yes, she's not a good mother. She's overworked, terrible at delegating, and she has to mass produce affection rather than individualizing it. More like a matron than a mother. But I think it's wrong to say she doesn't care. In fact, I think she cares too much, and her own failure as a mother is often crippling. That's why in Deathly Hallows she was so damned dangerous.

Prompt 1:   
Time travel. Angst, hurt/comfort, angst with a happy ending?

Not getting care for Ginny after being possessed ends up Post-Epilogue in tragedy, when she dies in an unexpected but heartbreaking way.

Molly blames herself for the failure. Unable to be there for her children, even unable to tell which one of her sons has died, Ginny is the final stroke.

She goes mad, researching ways to fix it. She comes upon time travel but it only works with very very vague wording as a point of return due to the nature of the spell.

"I want to return to when my child first met a Hocrux."

Unaware of the larger picture, having been kept ignorant by Dumbledore and later her own children, she believes she can stop Ginny from getting the diary.

Instead, she 'awakens' at 9 3/4 and her twins are helping Harry Potter on the train, small and fragile as he is.

Frozen, she stalls. At home, she frantically persues researching, scaring the family who can see her do this. She uncovers Dumbledore's lies and her own manipulations, her own failing as an individual and does her best to do what is right by everyone she cares about.

No matter the cost.

Mama Bear go.


End file.
